


The coat

by Kiwi_in_a_box



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingerfucking, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_in_a_box/pseuds/Kiwi_in_a_box
Summary: You just wanted to try on his coat, (un)fortunately the owner seems to have caught you.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	The coat

You just wanted to try on his coat. He was out on a stealth mission and took his suit, leaving behind his signature coat with the fur trim in the small shared hotel room that you had booked. You eyed it curiously before snatching it and putting it on. 

It wasn’t too big on you, actually it fit perfectly. You were so pleased with this discovery that you twirled to try to swish it around you when you felt a presence behind you. 

You turned around to find the owner eyeing you curiously, a calm smile on his face. Chrollo chuckled before circling around you, your heart hammering away in your chest. You were only there as a replacement for the troupe, a watchdog, someone he could easily get rid of if it didn’t suit him and you just took his coat. You felt the hairs on your neck raise as you watched as he stopped in front of you. 

“It’s strange, seeing you in my coat.” He muses, “I don’t dislike it but something about it just seems ...off?”

You unconsciously started to step back as the man took a step forward, you grunted softly when you felt your back hit a wall. 

You shivered and slowly shrugged your shoulders to start to shed the coat but Chrollo was in front of you in an instant. He slammed his hands on either side of your face, you flinched and watched as his bangs brushed down, slightly covering his eyes. He hummed as he studied you, his eyes roaming your body up and down.

He suddenly grabbed your body tight to his, his hands supporting you under your butt, you mewled indignantly when you felt him slightly squeeze you. He eyed you curiously before sitting you down on a plush sofa, he stood back up and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

  
“It still doesn’t look quite correct.” He said disheartened.

You nervously tugged on your shirt and heard Chrollo laugh, “ah, that’s right.”

You heard a rip and gasped as you felt cold air on your nipples, you quickly tried to cover yourself but your arms were restrained by his. 

“Don’t even think of hiding yourself from me, sweetheart.” He commanded and quickly placed small kisses on the side of your neck, occasionally sucking and nipping. You automatically tilted your neck to the side to give him better access and whimpered, your body heating up at the nickname. 

He made a noise of appreciation and released your arms. You felt one hand rub up and down your right side, his thumbs drawing circles into your skin, his other coming down to the front of your pants. His hand expertly dipped under, and you moaned when you felt one of his fingers slowly circle around your clit. You jolted and tried to close your legs when he added a second and squeezed your nub between them. Chrollo quickly forced them open with his own, his fingers never stopping their attention on you.

He pulled off your neck with a _POP_. You felt your cheeks and ears heat up as he studied you intently.

“Well now, you’re looking a little worked up,” he ran his free hand up your torso and cupped your breast, gently rolling your nipple between his thumb and index finger. You moaned and arched into his touch, your breathing hitching as he teased you, his fingers just barely whispering against where you wanted them so badly. He was rubbing all around the sensitive bundle of nerves but refusing to touch you exactly where you wanted.

“Please,” you whimpered. 

“Please what?” He asked innocently, the squelching sounds coming from your cunt breaking the illusion. His fingers had stilled, he was putting the barest hint of pressure behind them. You tried to move your body to grind against him, but he started to withdraw his hand and you nearly sobbed when he did. 

  
“Please, I need your fingers to fuck me Chrollo.” You begged, “I want you to fuck me, use me, pleasepleaseplease just don’t stop-” 

He suddenly pressed his fingers down hard onto your sensitive clit making you scream. You bucked into his hand and grabbed onto his arm, holding on as he dipped his fingers into your dripping cunt. He slipped in and out of you easily, his thumb working back and forth on your pearl. He gently tugged off your pants and you vaguely noted that his coat was still on you.

“My, already this turned on? I’ve barely done anything, I mean, we haven’t even made it to the main event,” Chrollo added another finger and continued to stroke in and out of you. The sting from the added finger was brief, when your body tensed as he brushed a certain spot inside of you, “Hmm? Did I find something interesting?” 

Chrollo laughed to himself before shifting you so you were laying down on the couch, one leg draped over the back of it and the other around Chrollo. You weren’t given a moment’s respite as he continuously plunged into you, hitting that one spot that had you seeing stars. 

“You should hear the sounds you make, sweetheart. It’s a beautiful melody. Your body is so honest for me, the way your breathing is quick and shallow as I wring it out of you,” As if to emphasize his words, you choked and cried out. 

“T-too much, I’m going to- AHH,” You sobbed as you clenched around his fingers. He stilled but continued to knead your abused clit. Your body shook and spasmed everytime he passed over it. He finally pulled away and you gasped for air, your chest heaving up and down as you gulped in air as fast as your body could take it. 

Your lower half felt sore and tremors passed through as you observed Chrollo shukking his jacket off and tugging his tie off. He was about to toss the cloth away when his attention turned towards you. Your hands were tied in front of you in a flash. Now bound by the wrists, you whimpered as he returned back to the spot in between your legs. He was slowly taking off his button down shirt and kicking off his shoes. His body was toned and lean, hard earned muscle flexing as he worked on the buttons to his pants. 

“Enjoying the show, sweetheart?” Chrollo asked, his pants and underwear off in a single motion. His cock freely bouncing up and down with every flex your eyes followed the movement and you nodded. He hauled your body up so you were sitting on his lap, his erection pressing eagerly into your ass. He lifted your bound arms and wrapped them around his neck so that your hands were behind his head.

“I-I don’t think I can, I’m still too sensitive from earlier-” You moaned as he cut you off with a kiss. Your teeth clacked together with his as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently swiping and swirling around yours. He lifted you before sinking you down on his cock, your slick from earlier letting him glide in with ease; you clenched hard around him as you felt him stretch you slowly and he grunted softly into your mouth. He quickly raised your hips before slamming them back down and onto him, you whimpered and tried to lean away from him but the cloth around your wrists caught against his neck. 

He was dominating, all of your senses were commanded by him, as if he could calculate exactly what you were perceiving. It was all you could do to just think of him and only him. 

  
  


He repeated the action, lifting you before letting your body spear down onto his thick cock. Each time, he angled himself so that he rubbed perfectly against that one spot inside you that had you crying out in desperation. 

Even though you were still sensitive from your last orgasm, you felt another one building fast. You could feel as he entered and stretched you each time, the head of him catching perfectly as he pulled almost all the way out before plunging back deep inside you. 

“Chrollo, please I’m- I’m going to come-“ you voiced urgently.

“Mmm? And I thought you said you couldn’t?” He wrapped his arms around you, causing your hips to still just as his cock was almost all the way out of you, “First trying to steal from me, and then lying to me? You’re very bold.” 

You wiggled, trying to lower yourself back onto him missing the fullness of him.

“And very greedy too. But I suppose that can’t be helped, it’s why I like you so much.” Chrollo gave you a chaste kiss, “I’m still going to have to punish you more later but for now-” 

You felt him shift and suddenly he was slamming into you, his hips touching yours as he thrusted up to meet you. His iron tight grip around you pulling you down to meet his pace.

You swore you were going to break, it was so much, he was so big pressing and stretching right where you needed it, you were so close, soclose,sosoclose.

“You’re thinking out loud, love. Come for me.” 

Your body obeyed, your core spasming and clenching against him as Chrollo brutally rammed inside of you. You screamed and buried your face into his neck, holding onto him as he wrung your body dry. 

“I wonder,” he teased, “can you feel that? Can you feel what you’re doing to me? You’re so tight and warm, like velvet.”

His thrusts into your abused hole were getting faster and sloppier, his balls hitting against your entrance over and over.

“Fuck, I’m going to-“ he rocked into you hard and you felt his hot sticky seed flood into you. You moved your hips in time with his and he choked, his hips jerking up to try to push himself deeper as you milked him.

You both sat there, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the closeness of each other. You felt his member softening inside you but neither of you moved.

“It’s as I thought, although I do enjoy seeing you in my coat I prefer when you have nothing on.” He smiled up at you and you laughed, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing Chrollo so please be gentle >~<


End file.
